


Kinktober 2020 Souyo

by KiokiAri



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Group Sex, Kinktober, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiokiAri/pseuds/KiokiAri
Summary: My first kinktober with souyo, also my first works and im not proud, yosuke and yu/souji will get into some dirty fun.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Shadow Narukami Yu, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Shadow Narukami Yu
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 1:Ass worship

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best,I made where Souji is just in love with Yosuke's ass

Yosuke has something.

He noticed that Souji would always gets the chance to look at his ass, Yosuke have noticed, and haven't thought much of it until they started dating. Everyday when Yosuke and Souji were alone, he would sometimes put his head on Yosuke's ass and again he didn't think much of it, but then one time during sex, he asked Yosuke to sit on his face and of course Yosuke got embarrassed and said no. Souji was begging practically and gave up when Yosuke wouldn't give in. They didn't have sex that time.

Yosuke is now confronting Souji "Partner.." "Yosuke" "OK I want to know what's the deal with you always wanting me to sit on your face and you on my ass whenever you can" "I just really like your ass" "I can sorta respect that...just don't out loud but Its just weird" "weirder then your kink?" "eh..." "Yosuke, you like collars and the time-" "That is not relevant to this convention Souji" Souji stays quiet. "Just...I find it weird..." "Yosuke please, I just you to sit on my face at least once!" Yosuke looks away or else he's be hypnotized by Souji's puppies eyes or cat eyes you may say in his case "Yosuke please...just once" Yosuke was hesitant but finally agrees "OK FINE! I'll do it" Souji smiles. Yosuke is gonna strength up enough courage to do so.

"Welp here goes nothing..." Yosuke said under his breath as he walks up to the Dojima's house. He knocks and instantly Souji answers it "Glad you made it, Yosuke" Yosuke walks in and takes his shoes off  
"Nanako is asleep and Uncle said he'll be working late, but still we'll have to be quiet" Souji said with a grin. Yosuke isn't the type to stay quiet during sex, even admitting it to himself is embarrassing enough for him to blush red. They go up stair to his room and Souji closes and locks the door. 'I honestly can't believe i'm doing this' Yosuke thought to himself until he was snapped back to reality by Souji when he squeezed his ass "Just to let you know, Whenever you wear these pants it just makes me want to rip it and just start rimming" Souji said. God Souji just knows how to make Yosuke embarrassed. Souji leans in and give a kiss Yosuke.

Yosuke and Souji are now making out on the couch in Souji's room. Yosuke is on top of Souji, biting his lower lip to get him to open his mouth and to be able to slide his tongue in, by doing so Souji moved his hands all over Yosuke's body. First he strokes his neck because Yosuke is ticklish on a certain "pft-" Yosuke hold back a laugh while still kissing him as their tongues twist together, than next he slides his hands to his hips, Yosuke pushed his hips forward "Felt something?" "shut up..." Yosuke blushed, Souji likes to touch his hips since their very sensitive and even the slightest touch on them can make him blush red.

Lastly Souji gets to his ass, taking his time by squeezing them, and rubbing them softly "Partner..." "Yes?" "Are you still store you want to do this?" "Yes" Souji said with no hesitation "Ok.." 

Souji is lying down on his futon, happily waiting to get sat on "I'll once more are you-" "Yes I am sure, Yosuke" "Ok" Yosuke was naked, because Souji wanted his bare ass on his face. "Ok im doing it" Yosuke got on top of him and then sits on his face where it looks like they can 69 but if only Yosuke wasn't sitting "Is this wanted?" "Yes!" Souji said in such excitement. He had dream for one day for Yosuke to let him bury his soft, smooth, plump, round ass on his face as he takes it.

Yosuke was so embarrassed that he's covering his face until he noticed Souji's boner on his pants "Partner" "Yes?" "I see you're hard, wanna me to deal with it?" He asked hopefully so he lift up and not sit on his face any longer "Go ahead" Yosuke was relieved that he said yes then goes down to his pants and take out his cock which stand up harder than he ever been "This was form by me just sitting on you" "I have a kink for you for just sitting on my face" "Why do I love you?" "Because we're partners and we both love each other dearly...even if we weird kinks" I mean he wasn't wrong about part even if Yosuke hates admitting it.

"Ah...uhg..ahg...Yosuke..." Souji panted and moaned as Yosuke gave him a blowjob. Souji didn't only want himself just to be feeling since Yosuke had agree to his requests so Souji got his fingers and put them in his mouth to get them nice and wet. Once done Souji was lucky enough to have Yosuke's ass right in front of him and then insert a finger in which results into a gasp.

Souji caught him in surprised. "Partner-" "I couldn't let you be untouched since you had done my request" "Souji you don't have-ah-" Once again he caught him off guard "Just let it happen and take it was a thank you gift" He said smiling as Yosuke got flustered and goes back into sucking Souji off then eventually deepthroating him. Souji keeps fingering Yosuke, already having two fingers in him scissoring his ass and pressing his certain spot that gets Yosuke moaning while deepthroating his cock so really he's feeling vibrations on his cock which was a great feeling.

after many moans and panting, sucking sound and sorta gushing sounds, they both were near their climax as Yosuke sucks harder and Souji presses his spot more while having three fingers in him "Y-Yosuke...Im close" "Mw twu pwrtnur" said Yosuke still having it in his mouth then after one last hard suck and one last thrust in, they came. Yosuke had instantly swallowed before he can taste it and coming all over Souji's shirt. Both panting.

"That was nice..." "It was, mostly for you, right?" Souji nods and smiles as he grabs some tissues and come them both "Hey do you believe we were a bit too loud" "Nah I doubt it" "if you say so" "another question,are you willing to let me bury my face on your ass anytime?" Yosuke was slience "I'll...think about it, lets get some sleep" Souji nods and kisses him "I love you partner" "I love you too Yosuke" They both fell asleep on each other arms, happily doing something new and did it together.

Little did they know, they both got some explaining to do in the morning for little Nanako who sorta heard the moans.  
Just make sure Dojima never finds out.


	2. Day 2:Group sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke wants to have a orgy. Yu makes his wishes come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu,Kanji,Kou,Daisuke and Naoki are in the story

Junes department store. It was already closing time. The store should have been completely silence but in a room, faint noises could been heard, moaning ,pounding and sucking sound were being heard in the back. What could've been making those noises? "Ah! ngh..ahg! im coming..!" Yosuke yelled out as he came and than was splattered with cum from the boys, who were jerking off to him. You made be asking, why were they at the back of the store? Well I'll tell you.

It was the other day. Yosuke and Yu were at Yu's room having sex, after they finished doing they laid down and catch their breathe "Hey partner" "Yeah?" "I've...been think" Yu stays silence, and then he nods "Well, You know I love you a lot, r-right?" He sorta stuttered, Yu is getting worried "Just say it" "I want to try a orgy with you and other guys!" ...Slience in the room. Yu just stares at him. 

Yosuke gets nervous 'Shit I shouldn't have told him' he thought as he was getting scared thinking Yu will either be disgusted by him or probably mad at him "When did this thought occurred?" Yu finally asked. Yosuke hesitantly responded "I had this thought for a few years before I met you, I would imagine myself with many sexy girl as we all banged each other of course...until..." Yu tiles his head "Until?" "...Until I started dating you and my imagination changed, instead of some girls I imagined you and some other guys to fuck me so hard while suck one of their cocks and-" Yu stopped hearing Yosuke while he still goes into detailed on how he wants to get fucked. Yu started imagine that too, though he also imagined his other male friends fucking Yosuke.

"Uh...Yu?" Yosuke called his name after he realized was zoned out "YU!" Yosuke yelled snapping his fingers in front of him "Ugh.." Yosuke finally just hits Yu on the back of his head. "Ow!" "Yu I was calling out to you but you never respond" "Sorry" Yosuke got closer to his face "Don't tell me...You're actually considering it?!" "Uhhh....What gave you that idea?" Yosuke grips his cock "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you're hard again and I didn't touch you" Yu didn't even realized he was hard. "Well...yeah I was" "Well?" Yu tilts his head "Do you want to do it? I mean we can try asking Kou and Daisuke..." Yosuke said blushing "Lets talk about it tomorrow, first we need rest" "Ok"

"Partner are you literally gonna sleep with a boner" Yosuke asked after they got comfortable "Uh...Mind helping me-" "Your dick was just in my ass, I'm sucking it" Yu pout "Ok I'll deal with it in the restroom" "Alright" "Get some sleep I'll join you later" and with that Yu goes to the restroom while Yosuke falls asleep awaiting for his return to the bed.

After school, Yu went to go find Kou and Daisuke. "Hey guys!" "Oh, hey Yu" Kou said and Daisuke just waved "What's up, You look like you just ran away from a black bear chasing you and manage to survive" Kou said while Yu nervously laughs "Well I was running...But that's not important right now, I have question" Daisuke and Kou looks at him "Alright then, shoot" Daisuke said "Ok...It's weird coming out of the blue, but do you want to be in a orgy?" ...Silence. Kou and Daisuke just looks at Yu. "Hold on, when did this came up" Kou asked, very flustered "Well long story short...Yosuke wants to be in a orgy so I'm trying to get some people to join in..." Yu scratches his head, and once again...Silence. "So...No?" Kou and Daisuke looks at each other "I don't know..." "I'll do it" Daisuke said, shocking Yu and Kou "Wait really?! Daisuke why?!" "Well, why not? You gotta admit Yosuke does have a femmie body and looks cute in the back" Yu looks at Daisuke "You've been checking him out?" "Yes, before you two started dating" Yu just looks at Daisuke a certain way and then shakes it off "Ok, Kou its only you now, What do you say?" Kou thinks for a min and blushes "Ok I'll do it, but only this one time" Yu nods "Great, now I'll go see if I can get the other guys on board. If not, then it'll only be us 4" They nodded and with that Yu runs up to find somebody else

"You want me to what?!" Naoki yelled in disbelieve "Oh come on Naoki, Do this for Yosuke" "I don't believe this, you ask me if I wanted to join a orgy" "Well-" "Not only that but to fuck Yosuke" Yu is silent. Naoki is done rambling "Look I know its out of the blue, but come on, the more the merrier" "But why? Why do this?" "Because Yosuke wants it, and I'll do what he wants" "Look I get it. You're trying to be a good boyfriend, but I have mixed feelings about Yosuke" "Understandable, I get it...If you don't want to I won't force you, but..." Naoki looks at him "If you somehow change your mind, meet us at Junes after closing time, at 12 am" Naoki stayed silent "I guess may or may not see you there" "yeah..." And with that, they headed their separate ways.

Yu was running out on who to ask. I mean he has Daisuke and Kou on board, although he's not so sure about Naoki, but hopes he does. Yu didn't know who else to ask, Teddie was a no go because he'll tell the whole team, Adachi and Dojima was an obvious no from the start. Yu sighed and then heard somebody "Hey senpai!" Kanji. Kanji had called out to him from a distance. "Oh hey Kanji, what's up?" "Oh nothing I was just heading back home and noticed you walk then decided to drop a quick hey" He smiled then Yu smiled. Yu had forgotten about Kanji! He feels bad, but will think about that later "Hey Kanji, quick question" "Shoot" "How do you feel about a orgy?" Kanji choked "S-Senpai! What- Why-?!" Kanji is just blushing and is confused "Kanji calm down" "Aren't you dating Yosuke? Does he-" "He does know, He was the one who wanted to do it" Kanji is surprised "Who knew senpai had a very dirty side" "Yes I was also shocked when I first heard it, but then I found it kinda hot" Kanji just stands there. awkwardly. "Kanji please join, I only have Kou and Daisuke and I'm not sure about Naoki" "I don't know senpai..." "Ok ok I get, you don't wanna fuck or anything, its fine, I'm not forcing you" Yu sorta is, but is trying to make it less unsettling "But if you change you're mind, we'll be in Junes at 12" before Kanji said anything, Yu ran off.

It was almost time for the meeting and Yu was eager but also was embarrassed about trying to convince them like come on! Asking your friends to come have a gangbang to fuck his boyfriend? That's embarrassing but Yu grew some balls and did it. 

Yu then felt his phone buzzed a few times and he looks at who messaged him. It was Naoki, Kanji, Kou, Daisuke, and lastly Yosuke

Naoki: I've made the decision on coming over, I do owe you a favor since you listen to my problems  
Yu smiled a bit.  
Kanji: Hey senpai! Imma head over to Junes at the time we meet, I've decided why not but uh...It's my first time so I might be sloppy  
Yu appreciates Kanji for being honest to him.  
Kou: Looking forward to it, actually nervous.  
Yu chuckles.  
Daisuke: I don't know if anyone asked, but what about protection?  
Yu replies.  
Yu: Yosuke might already got some ready  
Yu then opens up Yosuke's message   
Yosuke: Hey partner, I'm excited, I can't believe they agreed tho- anyways I've prepped myself and everyone is always gone so I'll you there  
After reading that and gets up "Guess I should start heading there" Yu than leaves, luckily Dojima was still at work and Nanako slept early.

Yu was at Junes at the back waiting "Hey senpai!" He heard Kanji yelled for him "Hey surprised you came a bit early" "Yeah well I do owe you and I've never seen you so nervous but also had the balls to ask such a thing" "Yeah.." After that Daisuke and Kou came together and that was left was Naoki.

As they waited, Yosuke was closing up Junes and was relieved his dad let him close the store and have him check everywhere, that gives him a excuse to why he'll be late home "I should hurry, the guys are probably waiting for me already" Yosuke turns off all the lights and goes to the storage area and takes his apron off "Thank god I've had the time to stretch myself out" Yosuke then pushes the back door open and sees the guys "Hey guys, glad you've made it" Then Naoki comes running to them "I'm here!" He pants when he gets to them "Sorry I had to sneak out, can't have my parents know why I'm here" "We get it , now come on in" 

Everyone was pretty nervous, Yu included but for some reason Yosuke wasn't "So, who wants to first?" Everyone froze up. Yosuke chuckled "Rather me choose?" He said and we agreed. "Alright then I'll choose...Kanji" "Uh me?!" Yosuke nods and goes up to him "I know we had a very rocky start, but we are buddies" "Right but-" Kanji was cut off by Yosuke kissing him. As they make out, Yosuke eyes Daisuke while still kissing then stops and turns to him "Daisuke~" He said trying to seduce him. Daisuke blushes and Yosuke walks up to him "I know you checked me out before" Daisuke looks away. Yosuke than proceeds to grabs his hands and put them on his hips. "Come on, you can do anything to me" and with Daisuke started to touch him everywhere. Starting by kissing his neck and biting it a bit while putting his hands under his shirt, touching his nipples "ah-" Yosuke moaned out. Next Daisuke uses his other hand to undo Yosuke's pants "Hold on" Yosuke said as he part away from him and stripped his own clothes, Yu seen him take off his clothes but regardless it just make him just want Yosuke. "You guys should also undress, I seem shameful if I'm the only one naked" He said and everyone nodded and started stripping

Yosuke never thought this would happen. Kneeling down to have 5 guys in front of him, it's like a dream come true. Yosuke then picked randomly "Ah.." Kou groan by the touch "Kou~ I may say, your cock is quite thick" Yosuke strokes it a bit then gives it a few licks then puts it in his mouth sucking it slowly. Kou groaned and covers them everyone watched them, but than Yu couldn't contain himself, Yu was sorta jealous that he haven't gotten any attention yet so he took matter into his hands.

Yosuke was still sucking Kou off but also is sucking Daisuke off by taking turns and is using his two free hands jerking off Naoki and Kanji. Yu was behind him and grabs his hips, which caught Yosuke by surprised, but still resume to his focus on the guys as they groaned and moaned from pleasure. Yu whispered to his ear "Yosuke" Yosuke stops and listens "I'm going to put it in" Yosuke nodded and continues doing what he's doing, Yu goes in Yosuke and it slides right in. Yosuke moans and Yu starts moving in and out of him.

Yosuke was panting and sweating. This was the hottest thing ever, well in Yosuke opinion. Yosuke kept sucking their dick, hell he switched and started sucking Naoki and Kanji off while giving Kou and Daisuke handjobs then "Agh!..ha..ugh!" He moaned out as he felt Yu hitting his spot, He cried out, now slopping sucking their dicks then out of nowhere Naoki pushes Yosuke's head to deepthroat him which made him gag a bit because he was a bit bigger than he's used to "Sorry Yosuke but, It feels too good" Yosuke looks up than takes it out his mouth "Glad you like it" he said than goes for Kanji next.   
Everyone seems to be close to cumming so Yosuke quickens his pacing and Yu goes in Yosuke faster, the room was full of panting, moaning, gasping, sucking, and etc. Then "Ah! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yosuke yelled out as he came, Yu coming in him and Kanji, Kou, Daisuke, Naoki came all over him. 

They were all caughting their breath, Yu gets out on Yosuke as Yosuke struggled to still be in his knees. "That was a good one" said Kou first as they nodded "If that the true.." They looked at Yosuke "..How about another round?" He said, lying down "Fuck me, Do whatever you want, I just want it" He begged as the boys smirked and agreed to another round.   
It was a long night and Yosuke was unable to go in the TV world for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry these stories are late, I get distracted a lot.


End file.
